


Yule Be Mine

by auroreanrave



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: Foggy waits for a man in a red suit to come and visit him on Christmas Eve.





	Yule Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays y'all. Here's some vaguely kinky smut for you all. Love you guys and happy 2018!

Christmas Eve comes along, sweet and sinister, and Foggy stays up the whole night.

He knows exactly who he's waiting for. Has been prepping for hours, body slick and strung out. He's already come twice to take the edge off, hand on his cock and fingers in his ass, because he doesn't know when his special visitor will arrive tonight.

Eventually, around two in the morning, when Foggy is making his way steadily through his 'Frasier' box set, and has made another platter of candy cane brownies for his Christmas dinner with his family tomorrow, when the window slides smoothly open.

Foggy freezes on the bed, hand stilling.

The Devil of Hell's Kitchen has arrived.

Daredevil smiles at Foggy, turning and closing the window firmly shut, before he prowls across the apartment to him. "You shouldn't be awake, Franklin."

"Yeah, like I'd give you that satisfaction," Foggy says, tilting his head up as Daredevil bends his head a little. Sniffs the air.

"You've been fucking yourself," Daredevil says. A statement. Pure fact.

"Or maybe I got bored of waiting for your ass and got someone else," Foggy bites out.

Daredevil smirks, hand curling possessively around Foggy's shoulder. "Liar."

Foggy begins to remove the suit, with trembling fingers calmed with focus. Off comes the top, revealing pale skin peppered with scars and bruises. Foggy runs his hand over the muscles there, as Daredevil leans forward, slinking out of the pants.

Foggy is pale and naked and vulnerable as Daredevil kicks off his boots. His masked face is a halo, the lights from Foggy's Christmas tree glowing off him. He looks demonic and ethereal, a demon in angel's skin.

"You should have left milk and cookies out," Daredevil purrs.

"Like you would have had them, Mr 'What's Refined Sugar?'," Foggy retorts, even as Daredevil slides off his underwear, tossing them behind him. Both of them are hard and aching and Foggy bucks into Daredevil's hand as he strokes Foggy's fat, leaking cock.

"You're sweet enough for me," Daredevil says. "Just for me, though."

Foggy touches Daredevil's face, feeling the supple leather and smelling the coppery tang of blood there. Not his blood. Foggy suspects someone's having a very bad Christmas right about now. Foggy's mind pulls at the thought, but Daredevil's hands are everywhere and soon there's slick lube at his asshole.

In the morning, Matt and Foggy will have morning mass and dinner at Foggy's family and hold hands and be the cutest thing Foggy's parents have ever seen. What they do tonight is for them alone. For the darkest parts of hearts.

They're both fever bright and burning, two supernovas in the sky.

"Santa," Foggy says, because he's an asshole, but he's Matt's asshole, "are you really real?"

Daredevil pauses, cock poised and proud against Foggy's entrance, hands covetous on Foggy's hips, cradling him carefully.

Then he smirks, devilish and sweet and for Foggy's eyes only. He cants forward into Foggy's ass with a hiss.

"Yes, Franklin, there is a Santa Claus," Daredevil says, and Foggy succumbs.


End file.
